Sounds Like Thunder A Warriors Story
by Froststream
Summary: During a great storm, Stormkit is born. Not long after, his mother and sister die. His foster mother and sister are kind to him, but after tragedy strikes Stormkit's life again, his apprenticeship comes with a heavy heart. But when a mysterious stranger comes, he is left again. With only his foster sister for comfort, how will he do in this tough world?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Frostwind stormed into the nursery. The rain and wind tearing at her fur.

"It sounds like thunder's coming," She meowed. "but, I have the stick, and the poppy seed." She nosed the stick to the white queen lying on the floor, and the small black seed to Dappleleaf, her mentor.

"Push!" Dappleleaf suddenly shouted, pressing hard on her stomach. "The first kit is coming!"

Frostwind saw the stick splinter in the queen's mouth, as a small dark gray bundle came out. Not knowing what to do, she popped the sac and started licking the kit. It shifted, trying to move. She glanced up at the other two cats, just to see Dappleleaf's worried look. The queen had an exhausted expression, not wanting to go any further. She was too weak to finish kitting. If she tried, she would die, and if she didn't, Dappleleaf could get the kit out, but it would be too late to save it.

"Stop pushing!" Dappleleaf yowled at the queen

"Come on!" Frostwind prodded her with her paw. She must have mistaken the gesture, because just then a small ginger kit came out.

"Stay with us! You will be fine! Your kits-"

"Flamekit, and-" She muttered, glancing at the sky before closing her eyes forever.

"Do you need me to take care of the kits?" A creamy she-cat came into the nursery. "I heard what happened."

Not speaking, Dappleleaf nodded, and Frostwind said,

"The ginger kit is Flamekit. Lilyfrost didn't get to name the stormy gray one."

"That shall be his name. Stormkit. Now come here, you two." She pulled the kits over, and they started suckling. But her attempt was a few seconds too late for the ginger she-kit. Exhausted and starving, she fell to the ground.

"No." Berryflame muttered, as a starry white queen padded into the nursery, nodding at him, and touched noses with Flamekit. She stood up, and Frostwind disappeared, taking her kit with her forever.


	2. Chapter One - A Peaceful Day

**Chapter One**

Darkness. A sliver of light. More dark. More light. Dark again. Colors!

"Mrrow?" Stormkit called from his nest.

"Oh! Your eyes are open! I'm Mallowkit. I am one and a half moon old. You're a half moon old, although you should know that by now. Hey, do you want me to show you the rest of the dens and the camp?" A creamy brown she-kit called, bounding over.

"Errr- Ok?" He was taken back by the cat's bright emerald green eyes, which flickered in the dusky light of the nursery. Following her out the door, he saw a sight he couldn't ever imagine seeing before this.

Around the 'camp', as Mallowkit called it, were lots of tall trees, as tall as 1000 of him stacked on top of each other. The branches of the tree, mottled and grayish-brown, curved and coiled around each other, their hundreds of leaves getting in the way, finally reaching the leaf-dappled grassy clearing. Each den was made with a frame of those branches, with all of the leaves picked off, curved into an upside down u shape. Inside the dens, they curved underground, to reveal a small, or large clearing where many mossy nests stood. In the center of the clearing a pile of dead prey animals, taller then him! All around these things, stood lots of cats, more then he could imagine, all busy grooming themselves or sharing a mouse or two with friends.

"This is amazing!" Stormkit breathed.

"Isnt it? Here, let's go! This is the Warriors den, and that's the apprentice den. To our right is the medicine cat den - that's where all the herbs are stored. That fallen log over there is the elders den, our next stop. Come on!"

He bounded with her, almost as exited as she was. Inside the fallen log were two cats - one black and the other brown. They both had gray along their muzzles, and the brown one was coughing.

"Stormkit, these are Mudstorm and Nightpelt. They are our Clan elders."

"Hello young 'un" Nightpelt meowed.

"Hi." He meowed back, reluctantly. He wanted to stay with Mallowkit! But the elders told of stories from long, long ago, of this amazing 'Firestar', and of the Great Journey.

"And he stuck through it all. He died bravely killing the spirit of Tigerstar, and joined many lost clanmates in StarClan." Mudstorm finished off.

"No matter how many times I hear that story, it gets better every time!" Mallowkit meowed, stifling a yawn.

"I'm not ti-" Stormkit muttered sleepily. They ran back into the nursery, curling up into a ball, and going to sleep.

TIME SKIP Five moons later

Mallowkit and Stormkit were curled up, just falling asleep with a loud towel woke them.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

**I don't own Warriors or anything of the kind. I only own the idea and the characters.**

** So, what's going to happen? Is Stormkit or Mallowkit going to help fight? Is there something going on between these two? Will there be any deaths? Find out in the next chapters!**


	3. Author's Note

**I had chapters two and three all written out, but the saves got deleted somehow. I will try to re-write them as fast as I can. Until then, Rate and Reviews are needed! Thanks,**

**Froststream**


End file.
